


Like Flowers and Blue Skies

by Wisdomm



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Emma.... with nail polish....., F/F, I legit was just thinking of nail polish and went, and then wrote this bc we all need fluff??, and went OKAY stan, its mainly fluff, someone TRY to stop me from naming fics after lyrics from 'I wanna be your girlfriend' I DARE YOU, the angstiest thing in here is Emma being embarrassed about her nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomm/pseuds/Wisdomm
Summary: Emma Nolan definitely wouldn’t call herself a makeup girl. The absolute most makeup she’d ever put on her face was concealer and one time she wore lipstick to school (which Alyssa was certainly a fan of, but Emma was not) but that was about it. Yet, here she was, sitting on her bed cross legged with her cousin painting her nails sky-blue.“I’m wearing gloves tomorrow.” Emma squinted. “I hate makeup.”“One, let me live vicariously through you Emma. Two, nail polish isn’t make up.” Greg raised an eyebrow. Then he grinned. “Three, once Alyssa sees your nails she won't be able to keep her hands off of you.”





	Like Flowers and Blue Skies

Emma Nolan definitely wouldn’t call herself a makeup girl. The absolute most makeup she’d ever put on her face was concealer and one time she wore lipstick to school (which Alyssa was certainly a fan of, but Emma was not) but that was about it. Yet, here she was, sitting on her bed cross legged with her cousin painting her nails sky-blue.

“I’m wearing gloves tomorrow.” Emma squinted. “I hate makeup.”

“One, let me live vicariously through you Emma. Two, nail polish isn’t make up.” Greg raised an eyebrow. Then he grinned. “Three, once Alyssa sees your nails she won't be able to keep her hands off of you.”

Emma blushed. “Shut up. Also, just wear clear nail polish. No one’s gonna care enough to notice.”

“It’s not the same.” Greg said over dramatically. “Just please don’t show up to school in gloves tomorrow ‘less you want someone to think you’re gonna commit murder. Then I can’t defend you.”

“If I were to murder someone it would be you.” Emma chuckled.

Greg rolled his eyes. “I’d like to see you try.”

* * *

Emma had to admit she didn’t hate the color of her nails, but she wasn’t ready to flaunt them off to the students of James Madison yet. So she spent virtually her entire day with her hands cramped in her pockets which would’ve been fine if it didn’t mean she had to use her phone from a weird angle or make sure no one was looking before taking notes in class. Emma’s main problem she’d have to face arose at lunch, when she was scrolling through her phone until she heard a familiar knocking and quickly shoved her hands back into her jacket and called out to the person to come in.

“Hey babe.” Alyssa smiled, sitting next to her. Then she eyed Emma up and down, her eyes landing on Emma’s pockets. She squinted for a moment.

“My eyes are up here.” Emma said in mock-offense.

“Why have you had your hands in your pockets all day?” Alyssa asked.

“Why, are you looking for them?” Emma smiled, cursing the fact that Alyssa seemed to read Emma like an open book.

Alyssa grinned. “Maybe I am.” She said with a specific kind of glint in her eyes. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Emma laughed nervously.

“Dunno, is it making you nervous? Cause you seem flushed.” Alyssa shifted a bit closer.

“Maybe you just make me flustered in general, Greene.” She joked. Alyssa rolled her eyes and leaned in, and kissed her gentle and soft. Emma smiled into it, her hands daring to slip out of her pocket to wrap around Alyssa’s waist, and she almost did! But then she realized that Alyssa was probably kissing her to get her to do just that, and Emma was competitive sometimes too, so she wouldn’t give in.

Alyssa pulled away and raised an eyebrow, her eyes darting back to Emma’s pockets and then to her face. When her mind decided Emma probably wasn’t hiding anything bad, a smile danced on her lips. “What’re you hiding?”

“Nothing.” Emma said defensively, but she looked more embarrassed than sure.

“Is there any way I can get you to show me what you’re so embarrassed about?” Alyssa asked. Emma must’ve forgotten who her girlfriend was because she regretted her next words as soon as she said them;

“I’d like to see you try.” 

Alyssa paused, a certain glint entering her eyes. Then, she jumped forward, tackling Emma with enough force to push her hands out of her pockets but not enough to actually hurt the girl who had been sitting next to her. Alyssa seemed to be a bit more preoccupied with Emma, pulling the taller into a kiss that was a lot more rough than her previous. Emma’s hands flailed and found their place on Alyssa’s back, and like every time Alyssa kissed her the world melted away. Until, of course, Alyssa pulled back, and Emma was too distracted trying to chase her lips to notice Alyssa pulling up her hands to get a better look at them.

“You painted your nails?!” Alyssa gasped.

“Greg painted them- I mean, no, you’re hallucinating? I’m not real??” Emma tried to formulate more excuses. “I know, it’s dumb and probably looks dumb and-“ 

“Emma, you look beautiful.” Alyssa whispered, pulling Emma’s hand up to her lips and placing a kiss on the back of it like some sort of fairytale prince. “Do  _ you _ like how they look?”

Emma blinked, still a bit flustered by Alyssa’s previous gesture. “Yea.” She breathed out. “But I was worried people would think it didn’t fit me or would look dumb or something.”

“Emma, nothing doesn’t fit you, you look good in literally everything. You could show up in clothes that could pass as a Nick cosplay and you’d still rock it.” Alyssa grinned, still looking at Emma’s nails.

“Are you saying that because you’re my girlfriend?” Emma questioned unsurely.

“I’m saying that because you’re Emma.” Alyssa smiled, and Emma’s heart leapt. She adjusted her glasses, and looked at her nails.

“I do like them.” Emma whispered. “I just never thought nail polish would be my style. I felt like someone would make fun of me for-“ she paused in thought. “Not sticking to my lesbian aesthetic I guess? It sounds dumb when I say it out loud.” She looked to the side, embarrassment back on her face. Alyssa decided the only course of action would be to kiss the embarrassment away from Emma Nolan. So she did.

“You know, Emma.” Alyssa began, pulling away to press her hand against the others. She then intertwined their fingers and looked closely at Emma’s hand. “I really like your nails, but I think I know the perfect way to ruin them later.”

“What does  _ that _ mean?” Emma sputtered. 

Alyssa leaned in. “Just kiss me again.”

“Okay.”

  
  



End file.
